1. Field of the Invention
Paint applicators for applying paint to pad painters used in house painting and other applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior patent art known to applicant consists of the following patents:
2,994,901 Ely PA1 3,079,625 Rasmussen PA1 3,100,313 Ernst PA1 3,135,000 Rasmussen PA1 3,648,322 Meisner
The closest of these patents is Meisner, but this patent requires a special paint tray (called a paint "trough") and a cover therefor (called a "painting tool receiving tray having an elongated window therein overlying the trough and supported thereby"). Paint is applied to a pad painter by passing the pad painter across a roller which picks up paint from the trough and transfers through the window to the pad painter. There is no teaching in Meisner, or in any of the other prior art patents, of means for applying paint to a pad painter from a conventional paint tray (sometimes called a "paint roller tray").